Dexter the Wolf/Artwork
Old Design Artwork dexter the wolf.png|Dexter strikes a pose. dexter young.png|Dexter in his early stages of life. dexterf.png|Dexter waving. o0.png|Another picture of Dexter when he was young. po.png|Dexter waving again. sonic unleashed.png|Dexter pointing something out. classic dexter with a ring looking at sky.png|Dexter when the cannon came up. moder dexter.jpg ygbncv.png dexter olympics.png dexter young pose 2.png 45.png dextercolourin.png dexterpeacing.jpg|Dexter peacing. dextersad.png|Dexter (Riders outfit) sad. young dexter crouching.png|Dexter as a young kid crouching. young dexter ponting.png|Young Dexter pointing at something. youngdexterrunning.jpg|Young Dexter having a good time. young dexter saluting.png|Dexter as a kid saluting. winterolympicsdexter.png|Dexter's Winter Olympics outfit. dexter456.png dexterbehindtails.png|Dexter hiding behind his tails. dextercrawling.png dextergenerations.png dextyoung.png|Dexter when he was younger in a 3D picture. dexterpose.png dexter looking ground.png|Young Dexter looking at the ground. dexterducking.png|Young Dexter ducking. dexterflying.png|Young Dexter flying. dexterhappyyounglife.png|Another picture of Dexter's young life. dextercrying.png|Young Dexter after everyone died. dexterserious.png|Dexter serious. youngdexterjumping.png|Young Dexter jumping for joy. dexterhappytohelp.png dexteryoungflying.png|Young Dexter flying again. dexterpose23.png youngdexterstance.png|Another picture of Dexter when he was young. dexterartwork1234567893456.png dexterflying in evening.png|Dexter as he is now flying at evening. dexternnowflying.png|Dexter as he is now flying. dexteryoungflying2.png|Another picture of Young Dexter flying Dexterpointingsomewhere.png Dexter Wolf.1.jpg|Dexter by Thundertails14 dexterartworknewie.png Screenshots 78.png|Dexter peeking behind him. i90.png|Dexter worried. o.png|Dexter in a labratory(it was abandoned at the time, and he was talking to himself) y90.png|When he was shocked about something in the world. Dexter and daffofil.png Cheer up.png hjnfnuiuhn.png Group pic.png|Dexter, Daffodil, Stella, Sunshine, Siway, Aleena in a group together. dexter and daffodil.png|Dexter and Daffodil. dexter and daffodil walking sadly.png|Daffodil giving Dexter a Chaos Emerald she found because she's worried about him. dexteronstaris.jpg|Dexter on stairs. TTP Sonic X - Episode 73 RAW113 00.jpg|Dexter and Daffodil injured, staring at something. images78t.jpg|Dexter and Daffodil. Aleenadexterhome.png|Aleena and Dexter not believing a fellow neighbour. Nightimead.jpg|Dexter and Aleena peeking in a window, secretly. Aleenaring.jpg|Aleena was about to throw a ring to Tillin(Dexter didn't know how to drive the plane, so he was going down, as Tillin was fighting something) Aleenadexterwhatsup.jpg|Aleena and Dexter looking up. Aleenadexterwhatrudoing.jpg|They were dining and Aleena said something weird which poked Dexter. dexterangry.jpg|Dexter angry. dexterhappy.png|Dexter happy. dexterthumbsup.jpg|Dexter doing a thumbs up. dextertillin.jpg|Dexter and Tillin looking at a storm. dexterchaosemerald.jpg|Dexter holding out a Chaos Emerald. dexterexcited.png|Dexter excited about something. dexterserious,eventhoughthinkingpast.jpg|They were in charge of a plan, while Dexter was thinking of his past yet again. Daffodildextercavefireflies.png|Dexter and Daffodil looking at fireflies. Daffodilworriedaboutdexter.png|When he and Daffodil were worried about a secret factory of fake Emeralds. dexterlosingbaseball.jpg|Dexter losing baseball. Siwaybossingthemaroundwhileothersstarelikewhat.jpg|Siway bossing Dexter and Tillin around, he's getting controlled. controlledsiwaypullingwithdextertillin.jpg|Siway's appearance changes because he is being controlled by Querrell, and Tillin and Dexter are trying to snap him out of it. Aleenadexterbushes.jpg|When Aleena and Dexter were stuck in bushes, Dexter said he'd help her. daffodildexterhug.png|Dexter and Daffodil hugging. dexterdaffodilholdinghands.jpg|Dexter and Daffodil watching as their enemies keep chasing them. dexterdaffodillookingoutatnight.png|While Daffodil is looking out at the night sky, Dexter thinks of how beautiful she is(in his thoughts) dexterprotectingdaffodil.png Teamnature.jpg|Team Nature dexterjumpingback.png|Him and Rosa were in a fighting tournament, and he was juping back. dexteryelling.png|When he was yelling to some bullies. dexterpointingoutsomething.png|He was explaining something to Daffodil, who was beign reckless. dexterpoitningoutsomething2.png|He continued to explain. everyoneworried.png|Everyone was worried because Daffodil was asleep. Daffodilasleep.png|Daffodil asleep in Dexters arms. dexterwondering.png|Dexter was really worried. dexteranddsffodilwitheachother.png|Dexter was extremely worried about Daffodil. daffodilsayingshesterriblewhiledextergoesno.png|Daffodil saying shes bad, while they're escaping. dexteranddaffodilfleeing.png|When they were fleeing from the factory. dexterstellaaleenaworried.png|They were worried for her. stelladexteraleenaworried.png|When they were scared about another fire. whoops,wegotccaughtdexter.png|Dexter looking around at the people. stellasunshinepickingflowerswhilewolfhedgehogwatch.png|Dexter was watching Stella and Sunshine pick flowers along with Aleena. dexterdeterminedtogetemeraldinfactory.png|When Dexter found the Chaos Emerald with Daffodil, he was determined to get it out(it was in a strong case) dexterunsure.png|Dexter was unsure whether they could get out or not. At the time. dexterandstellainspacestationpreparingtogetout.png|Dexter looked on, thinking how he and Aleena could get the 5 of them out of the space station. dextercheckingthefactorysemerald.png|This was when Dexter was checking the Emeralds' location. Daffodil was stunned. daffodilextremelyworriedaboutdexter.png|Daffodil was worried about Dexter when they lost the Emerald to Talba and Querrell. But he was fine. willtheyescape.png|Daffodil looked at Dexter, wondering if they could escape. dextercuteface.png|Dexter doing a cute face. dexteromgface.png|Dexter shocked at something. dextersfirstpie.png|Dexters first pie. dexterhappyface.png|Dexter just doing a happy face. Sprites dextersprite1.png New Design Dexternew10.png Dexternew9.png Dexternew8.png Dexternew7.png Dexternew6.png Dexternew5.png Dexternew4.png Dexternew3.png Dexternew2.png Dexternew1.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery